


[Art] Love looks not

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shakespeare, Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Episode: s03e03 Goblin's Gold, M/M, Midsummer Night's Dream, colour, donkey!arthur, elf!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.”– William Shakespeare,A Midsummer Night's Dream.Art for Merlin Canon Fest 2017 (Episode 3x03: Goblin's Gold).





	[Art] Love looks not

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my art as well as WIP shots on [schweet_arts.tumblr.com](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com) & [DeviantArt](https://schweet-arts.deviantart.com).


End file.
